demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Guides / Builds
I've started this forum topic so everyone would have one place to discuss guides and builds. Two days ago, I created a template for easily adding builds to an article. Today Aroddo posted some great guides. So the discussion is to decide the best approach for players to add strategies, tactics, etc. You guys (the people playing the game) are the ones I'm counting on to make the best informed decision. Since I don't have the game, the build template I made was my best guess at what would work, but Aroddo pointed out that static builds aren't the best thing to use, and that builds often change mid-game. The important thing is that we have a designated location/method/whatever for users to share their successful builds, guides, strategies, etc. Then make sure it's easy to find (link to it from the main page, sidebar, Sitenotice). Let's come up with a good plan, and I'll be glad to help get it going. If the builds template is a bad idea, no worries. I'll delete in a heartbeat once we collectively decide on the best approach. =) JoePlay (talk) ---- I added a Sedna guide and along with it a guide template. The guide template is just there to credit authors for their work, because those authors spend hours googling for their own name. :) The Sedna guide wasn't done by me and I didn't bother yet to ask for permission ... however, this guide too doesn't have much use for the 'build' template in it's current form. Builds, however, are popular so it's a good idea to keep them in. I'd just rather ditch the category and make builds just another kind of guide. Aroddo 15:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think a template for the guide itself would be very flexible. however, i do think we need some guidelines and recommended sections for guides/builds. Another thing is, how do we want to collect and organize them? Just having a category listing wouldn't be very good, but allowing build summaries might get out of hand. --JonTheMon 15:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I also don't want a template for guides. once you put up a good structured guide, most authors tend to emulate it. maybe i should rename it to author. Build summaries can be written in the demigod info page. see oak,sedna or torch bearer for examples. And for general (not General) guides we'd need a dedicated tactics page. Aroddo 15:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I would rather not have guides on the actual individual demigod pages. That's what the (demigod)/Builds page is for. And I was thinking that as part of the build/guide infobox we could make a parameter of it the summary and just import that into the /Builds page. --JonTheMon 16:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you display data from, say, guide A in a different page ? Like using a template in guide A with a short-summary-field and displaying that in some kind of index page ? or even automatically in the category page ? Aroddo 16:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::On pages in the Category namespace, no, but other than that, yes we can do all that. --JonTheMon 16:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Got an example ? Let's say I use the Template:Author and have filled the Summary field with a value. How can I access that data field from within another article ? Aroddo :::::::How's that? --JonTheMon 15:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Um ... what ? Aroddo 15:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I saw. That's great. :) Aroddo Thanks for the quick response, guys. I want to jump in to respond to what's been said so far. So it seems that guides are the better approach to take, opposed to static builds. So let's focus on guides then. I'd like to replace Demigod Wiki:Add your build with something similar, but focused on guidelines and tips for writing a good guide, and perhaps include an example of a well written guide. Then I can replace all the links about posting builds with links about posting guides, as well as replacing the /Builds pages on each demigod's article with /Guides. Aroddo, would you be interested is creating an article about guidelines and tips for writing a good guide? If so, I'd suggest using this page title: Demigod Wiki:Add your guide or something similar, as long as it uses the Demigod Wiki namespace. Once it's created, the rest of us can help tweak it as needed. Also, I agree with the idea of renaming Template:Guide to something like Template:Author since that would be a little more accurate considering what the template actually does. JoePlay (talk) 17:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Moved the guide template to author. I'll see about the guidelines.Aroddo :How about this: Demigod_Wiki:Add_your_guide Aroddo ::That looks very good! I'll get started on replacing all the Builds stuff with Guides. 19:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Rating Guides Normally you rate pages because of the quality of content or style. Makes more sense to wikipedia than to game wikis, though. Guides however can be rated on how effective the guide is ... and maybe this feature can become popular. So, is it possible to grab the ratings for guide articles only and display them on a future guide index page ? Aroddo :As far as I know, it isn't, but I'll ask around and reply again later. JoePlay (talk) 19:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::There seems to be no automatic way (unless someone here is a programming wiz and wants to figure out how to), but I did find out about this report, which is better than since it shows the actual numerical ratings. That report could be used to manually create a guide index sorted by rating. I'm afraid that's the best we can do. JoePlay (talk) 20:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::How would ratings for guides be determined? Would they just be a parameter of the infobox? If so, they could be automatically pulled out and put into a table. If we were to go that route, it might be nice to get a DPL upgrade, but it's not necessary. If you're talking about page ratings aka page hits, I have no idea how to do that. --JonTheMon 20:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I mean the built-in ratings system. The one with the stars at the bottom of each article. By the way, your comment gave me an idea. If we can grab the ratings value and put it in the infobox, then we can pull them out. Aroddo 22:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, huh. I use monobook, and I never noticed that.... --JonTheMon 00:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Recruits http://forums.demigodthegame.com/351532 ^_^ Aroddo 23:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC)